A une heure du matin, c'est normal
by Chibi Mow
Summary: OS. PWP. News. RyoPi. Ryo et Yamapi répètent seulement tout les deux.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : A une heure du matin, c'est normal

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi répètent seulement tout les deux.

Note : Puisque c'est la grève des reviews sur mes fics à chapitre, voilà un mini One Shot !

A une heure du matin, c'est normal

Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines avec les Kanjani, Ryo Nishikido, aussi membre des News, avaient pas mal de retard dans ses chorégraphies. C'est pourquoi lui et Yamashita Tomohisa se retrouvait dans une salle à apprendre les danses qu'il ferait avec son 2ème groupe.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Yamashita commençait à fatiguer mais tenait bon en voyant son amant faire de son mieux.

Tous les deux avaient fait tomber le T-shirt laissant leurs torses à la vue de tous. A force de faire et refaire les mêmes chorégraphies encore et encore, la température de leurs corps avait fortement augmenté.

Callé au fond de la salle, Ryo regarda une nouvelle fois son cadet refaire la chorégraphie en entier mais la fatigue qui se faisait sentir lui fit baisser les yeux jusqu'au fessier de son amant. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard des abdos bien dessiné de son Pi mais si son leader commençait à se déhancher comme il le faisait maintenant, il ne répondrait plus de rien. S'approchant doucement de Tomohisa, Nishikido posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de suivre le mouvement de ses hanches des siennes.

Sentant parfaitement le désir de son aîné durcir contre ses fesses, Yamapi reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryo lui faisant comprend qu'il s'abandonnait à ses mains baladeuses.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'une des mains du Kanjani se glissa dans le jogging de son amant, pendant que l'autre montait attraper son menton afin de rapprocher son visage du sien. Déposant ses lèvres sur celles attirantes de son cadet, Ryo approfondit le baiser.

Continuant de se déhancher contre le corps de son aîné, Yamashita se retourna afin de voir le trouble et le désir dans les yeux de son amant.

Replaçant ses mains dans le pantalon de son leader, Nishikido le fit tomber lentement le long des jambes de Pi laissant ses lèvres reprendre possession des siennes. Le baiser enflammé fini de donner envie aux deux jeunes hommes avant que Ryo ne plaque son cadet contre les miroirs de la salle.

Entourant les hanches du Kanjani de ses jambes, Yamapi fit à son tour tomber le jogging de son aîné. Laissant ses mains agripper Les fesses fermes et musclés de Ryo, Yamashita l'attira un peu plus près de lui si possible.

Présentant ses doigts à la bouche de Tomohisa, Nishikido les glissa entre les lèvres pleines de son cadet. Laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour des doigts de son aîné, Pi les humidifia ne quittant pas son amant du regard. Lorsque Ryo jugea qu'ils étaient assez humides, il les retira des lèvres attirantes de son amant avant de les laisser glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à son intimité.

Embrassant Yamashita, Nishikido fit pénétrer un premier doigts en lui commençant à détendre son amant. Des gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à raisonner dans toute la pièce alors que Ryo inséraient un 2ème doigt en Yamapi.

Les dents du plus jeune se plantèrent dans l'épaule de son aîné alors que ses doigts continuaient de le préparer. Les hanches de Yamashita allaient d'elle même à la rencontre des doigts de Nishikido avant qu'ils ne les retirent.

Vérifiant que toujours personnes ne passait à proximité de la salle, le Kanjani se plaça à l'entrée de son amant. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, Yamapi attendit avec impatience que son amant le pénètre.

Quand enfin Ryo pénétra son intimité Tomohisa ne pu retenir son gémissement de douleur. Attendant quelques minutes que son cadet s'habitue à sa présence, Nishikido commença à bouger lorsque Yamashita commença à lui dévorer le cou de baisers.

Leurs mouvements de hanches s'accélérèrent alors que le plaisir s'insinuait petit à petit dans leurs veines. Des gémissements emplissaient la pièce enivrant les deux occupant de la voix de leur amant.

Les coups de butoir de Ryo se firent de plus en plus puissant alors qu'il sentait le plaisir prendre totalement possession de son corps faisant crier Yamapi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tomohisa se répandit entre leurs 2 corps avant que Ryo ne le suive peu de temps après. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sol cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles.

Sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers les douches afin de se laver rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les couloirs étaient totalement désert leurs permettant de se balader main dans la main. C'est seulement en arrivant dans le hall d'entré que des doutes prirent possession de Yamapi.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y est personne?

_ C'est tard.

Posant sa main sur la porte d'entrer du bâtiment, Yamashita confirma ses doutes en voyant qu'elles ne s'ouvraient pas.

_ Ryo.

_ Quoi?

_ On est coincé à l'intérieur.

_ C'est pas possible.

_ Apparemment ils ferment le soir.

Montrant l'horloge accrocher au dessus de l'accueil à son cadet, Ryo lui fit part de l'heure un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ A 1h du matin, c'est normal.

Fin

Je sais c'est court mais au départ c'était juste pour passer le temps en cours pas pour être publié mais comme j'ai promis aux fans de RyoPi (et surtout à Yuli qui m'envoie toujours pleins de super reviews) d'écrire pleins de One shot sur eux et ben je me suis dis que j'allais le publier. J'ai même une petite suite pas PWP mais suite quand même mais je vais attendre un peu avant de vous la publier.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
